


Avengers Vs Cybermen: Part one

by animefan419



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York is attacked by Cybermen and The Doctor, Rose and the Avengers team up to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Vs Cybermen: Part one

"Hello New York City 2015!" Said The Doctor as he went outside for some air. Rose was obviously annoyed since The Doctor was acting strangely for the past few days. "Come on Rose, it's the world of superheroes." The Doctor said as he jumped up and down. "The Doctor is a nerd, who knew." Rose said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on." The Doctor said impatiently. Rose Decided to follow. At last, the two stumbled across a café and sat down as the waitress showed them to their seats. "I can't believe that your a grown man still obsessed with superheroes." Rose complained.

"You have your hobby and I have mine." The Doctor said smiling. All of a sudden, The Doctor noticed Tony coming in and complaining to Thor. "Honestly, you have got to stop breaking the mugs after when your done drinking out of them." "It's an Asgaurdian complement." Thor explained. "Well, on Earth it's considered very rude." Tony complained as he and Thor sat down. "Tony, it look like you have an admirer." Thor said as he pointed to The Doctor.

"Hello, sir you know me and you are." Tony paused. "I'm The Doctor." He continued as he went to shake Tony's hand. "Doctor what?" Thor asked. "It just the, uh." Rose explained. "Oh." Tony said as he shook The Doctor's hand. Out of nowhere, an earthquake happened. Concerned, everyone went outside. "Cybermen." The Doctor said frowning. Tony and Thor summoned their weapons while The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver. Rose helped the S.H.E.L.D agents evacuate the citizens as the Cybermen came marching down the streets.

Out of nowhere, Spider-Man and Ant-Man came in to help as well as the rest of the Avengers. Ant-Man shrank and took down a few while Spider-Man webbed one to a wall. The Doctor was able to take out a few with his Sonic Screwdriver. The Hulk smashed some with his fists while Widow took more out with her bullets. Falcon shot two down in the air while Hawkeye got everyone aboard the Helicarrier. The Doctor and Rose put their hands up when two S.H.E.L.D agents held their guns out as they walked inside the Helicarrier. At last, they found themselves in a little room and sitting on a chair was a man with one eye patch. "All right you two. I want you guys to sit down and tell me what you know about these so called Cybermen." Said Fury angrily. 

The Doctor knew that he would be in trouble if he got involved, but he didn't think he'd be in trouble with S.H.E.L.D. In defense The Doctor said," These Cybermen are dangerous and you shouldn't have gotten involved. They take over one planet and move on to the next one." "I think, Doctor, that we can handle threats like this." Fury argued. "Um, Excuse me, do you two know each other." Rose asked. When The Doctor and Nick Fury looked at Rose and she said," Ok, I'll just sit down quietly and pretend that none of this happened."

"Director Fury, I think it's best if The Doctor and Rose came with us since they know more about these Cybermen more than any of us." Captain America said as he came in. "All right Captain, one wrong move and we do this my way." Fury said as he walked away. "All right you two you heard the man." Captain America said. When they entered Avengers tower, Jarvis welcomed them in. "Doctor, Mr. Stark would like you to meet him in his lab. It's down the hall to your left." When the Doctor found the lab Tony said," Doctor it's time to suit up." "Brilliant, than lets get started shall we." The Doctor said as he smiled.

Meanwhile, the Cybermen were repairing a robot that they found in the dump. When the Cybermen were finished, the robot asked," Where am I?" "Exterminate." The Cybermen said as it prepared to defend itself. "My, is that all you can say?" The robot said as he pulled the plugs off him. "Well, if that's what you want then extermination is what you'll get. It's time you face the raph of Ultron." The Robot said as the song There's no Strings on me played in the background.

To be continued........


End file.
